American Whore Story
by Hinatadono69
Summary: JATE AU. This is for kara @teamgilliez on twitter. Tate and Jade have a quickie in the restroom.


"…Are you sure that we won't get caught?" Jade's back was pressed against the bathroom stall door, her hands around her boyfriend's, Tate, neck. Their faces were so close to each other that their breaths were mingling. "As long as you're not too loud." Tate gripped the back of his girlfriend's neck and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was hungry and sensual, (like most of their kisses during sex.) The pale blonde traced the outline of Jade's bottom lip and her lips parted enough for Tate to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Both tongues battled for dominance as neither side wanted to give in. Jade however, was winning this fight, and her tongue licked the roof of this mouth, Tate's pearly whites, and about everywhere she could reach. They pulled away only when their lungs were burning and needed oxygen. "Tate hurry up, we don't have time, we have to get back to class before the teacher notices. You know how fucking strict the rules are here."

Tate merely nodded his head before unzipping his jeans, revealing his white Hanes underwear. There was a large bump indicating where his cock was. Apparently he was undressing too slowly, and Jade told him to go faster. Once his erect penis was uncovered, Jade gripped it, hard, and dragged it up to her soaking pussy. In between her telling the blonde to hurry and him unzipping his pants, she had stripped down the lower half of her body too.

"Hurry up and shove your dick in already," Jade's hazel eyes was dilated with lust and desire.

Tate decided to tease her a bit more, "In where? Here?" He proceeded to jab lightly at the spot right below her pussy. "You have to be more specific babe."

"Fuck, Tate, just put your dick into my. Pussy," Growled Jade.

Tate smirked, smug about being able to make Jade plead. "Your wish is my command." Right before he finished that sentence, he had plunged his cock inside her, and quickly found her clit. Tate drew tight circles around it, enjoying Jade's whimpers and moans.

"F-fuck, oh god right there!" Jade was almost ashamed at the loud sounds she was willingly letting out. Almost. Tate silenced her by pushing his lips firmly against her's, tongue delving in to meet the raven haired girl's own. "You're so fucking tight…" Tate groaned at the pressure. He continually pushed his pulsing cock into the girl beneath him.

Sounds of pleasure with muttered curses filled the space. When the noises got louder, both of them knew they were close to their climax. After a few more minutes, Jade couldn't hold it anymore, and she came, her fluids running down the shaft of Tate's cock. The pale blonde soon followed, and his semen filled into the hazel eyed girl.

"Ah fuck," Tate panted, "that was… relieving…" His cock was less erect as it was before, but blood traveled downward again when Jade gripped his length. Her hand began stroking up and down the long shaft, sometimes stopping to press her thumb on at the very tip.

Tate couldn't believe his girlfriend; she was a freak at this. "Ugh, damn, you have crazy stamina." He managed to mumble out, Jade's ministrations proving to be _very_ distracting.

"What can I say; I just _love_ your dick." Jade gave her boyfriend a wry grin, pumping up and down his cock, before suddenly deep throating it. The swirling of her tongue and the warm, wetness of her mouth pushed Tate over the edge. He climaxed for the second time, shooting his semen into the dark haired girl's mouth, in which Jade greedily swallowed it.

Somehow they managed to do this all in 7 minutes, each going back to their respective class periods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

After school, Beck walked up to Jade, who was digging through her locker. "Hey Jade."

"What do you want?" The raven replied, the usual bitterness gone, since Beck was one of her few close friends. The said person ran a hand through his long, dark locks, and asked, "Next time, can I join you guys?"

Beck smirked knowingly, having to suppress his laughter. And let's just say Beck spent ten minutes running away from Jade, chuckling at her reaction the whole time.


End file.
